Tyler Walker
Tyler Walker is an American ADR director, ADR engineer, line producer and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Heather Walker. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Sal Manella *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Alderamin on the Sky (2017) - Tamtooksk Safida (Announced) *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Taihei Noka *Attack on Titan (2014) - Tom (ep7), Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Jack (ep15), Vicky *Baki the Grappler (2005) - Quevas (ep3), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Death Armor, Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Guard (ep22), Sagenta (ep1), Samurai (ep24), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Ackroyd (ep4), Additional Voices *Black Cat (2007) - Bubba (ep11), Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2017) - Akuma Ice, Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2009) - Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Ashimura (ep7) *Desert Punk (2006) - Tsumiko's Dad (ep13) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Bixlow (ep225+), Green Plue (ep218), Viljeeter Ecor, Winged Monster, Yakdoriga, Additional Voices *Free! Dive to the Future (2019) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Nash Tringham (ep12), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Bigas (ep8) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Actor (ep11) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Kumacchi, Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Fang (ep22), Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Cerberus, Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Additional Voices *Luck & Logic (2017) - Belial *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Naje-Naje (ep12), Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2014) - Sodom, Troff, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Herohero (ep1) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation (2007-2008) - Gargoyle (ep25), Goblin (ep6), Muca (ep9), Mushroom (ep8), Additional Voices *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Dragonsteed Merchant (ep18), Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts (2007) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Hidetada Tokugawa, Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Furakawa, Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Additional Voices *Steins;Gate (2012) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Additional Voices *Trickster (2016) - Pippo (Announced) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Mitsuru Kameda (ep6) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Mayor (ep4), Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Ruhm *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Murder Princess (2009) - Frankenstein Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2013) - Announcer, Savage Shaman 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (81) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (80) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2020. Category:American Voice Actors